


The Wrong Brother

by BiteMarksonHerTongue



Category: Once Upon A Time - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 07:59:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13970742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiteMarksonHerTongue/pseuds/BiteMarksonHerTongue
Summary: Sometimes fate can be a very tricky thing.





	The Wrong Brother

**Author's Note:**

> Usual disclaimers apply.
> 
> This fic contains Cora Locksley and Richard Locksley. 
> 
> Cora is not Regina’s mother but Robin and Daniel’s 
> 
> Xx

6am Sunday morning Cora Locksley wakes up to the slightly irritating Bing of her alarm. Not willing to Leave her husbands arms quite yet, she blindly wails her arm around hitting her nightstand a couple of times. She accidentally hits it off the nightstand and it falls to the ground with a loud bang. Shit. She winces at the sound, turning to see if it woke her sleeping husband. Nothing. god that man would sleep through hurricane.  
"Well I might as well get up now." She mumbles to herself while throwing the covers off grabbing her black silk robe to throw on. The children will be here soon anyways,she thinks to herself as she pads her way down the hallway to the kitchen.

Turning the coffee maker on she lets the rich aroma of the beans to overflow her senses. Gods she loves coffee there's nothing better then coffee,wine perhaps but that's it. Waiting for it to brew she checks some emails for work. A few minor problems but nothing that can't wait until after the holiday week, she is the mayor after all.  
Grabbing her cup she opens one of the French doors leading to the back deck, breathing in the crisp smell of freshly fallen snow leaning against the door frame. As she takes a sip she instantly feels her body relax.

Cora always enjoyed the family's cabin this time of year. Surrounded in deep woods not too far from town just a short drive. It's really is spectacular all year around with the trees and the animals but the winter it's like their own personal winter wonderland, everything's covered in a blanket of white. 

It was in shambles when they had bought it the one summer after her husband Richard's sister grace or 'granny' as they all called her passed away after a long battle with cancer. She had left her two daughters Ruby who was nine at the time and Mary-Margret who was seven, In the care of Richard and herself. With already having two boys of their own around the same age Daniel ten Robin eight, they decided that it would be best to take the children for a little family project to connect and grow as a new family. It was an adjustment at first but quickly became a family tradition. Every summer they would come and fix it, adding on to it,and every year it felt like they grew closer as a family until finally it was finished. As the years went on and the children grew and moved away the visits to the cabin always became less and less. But this year with Richard's cancer scare during the summer Cora was not hearing any excuses. They were all to come home for the holidays,spouses,grandchildren, pets, whatever whomever she didn't care. They could bring anyone or anything Cora really couldn't careless as long as they come home. 

With the slight chill of the small wind breaking her train of thought she closes the door. Not expecting her husband to be in the kitchen, Cora lets out a startled Yelp grabbing her heart. "Son of a bitch,what are you a vampire? Don't you make any noise coming in to a room?"Cora hissed. She kept her face neutral with a glare as cold as the icicles forming outside. She inwardly groaned taking in the sight of him. He threw on a fitted white tee and a pair of dark blue flannel pajama pants hung loosely around his waist,His once thick sandy brown hair now mostly grey tousled and smokey blue eyes still looking tired. She would have kissed him senseless if she wasn't so pissed that she spilt the last of her coffee when he startled her. 

Grinning at his wife, he walks over to the coffee pot pouring him self a cup and picks up a towel handing it to her.

"Vampire? Eh That's the best you can come up with? Well if that's what your into now I guess we can try a little role play tonight." Richard said wiggling his eyebrows. That of which had Cora tossing the towel at his face. 

"That's what you call an apology? Offering me kinky sex for making me spill my coffee that's stooping pretty low for even you dear." Crossing her arms letting out an unamused laugh,challenging him. 

"I didn't hear any objections to it now did I." Richard said grinning. Cora just clicked her tounge and went to walk away. Before she could get far he grabbed her hand pulling her back turning her to look at him,her whiskey brown eyes peering in to his blue. 

"Im sorry my love you just looked so peaceful I didn't want to disturb you," he apologized tucking her long chestnut hair behind her ear exposing her neck. Licking his bottom lip he continued " and I certainly did not mean for you to spill your sacred coffee, I do value my life thank you." Cora not quite giving in just roles her eyes inwardly and turns her head away. Richard took the opening and pressed his lips to her neck placing a peck and a nip"so about that role play?" Richard whispered as his hands traveled down to her rear giving her rear a little squeeze pulling her closer pressing his body closer to hers.

"Down boy, the children will be here soon. We have to get ready." Cora says pushing away shaking her head.Slipping out of his grasp,Richard let out a sigh lowered his head in defeat. Cora chuckles as she swipes his coffee from the granite island.  
"Hey that's mine." Richard shouted acting outraged.  
"Well you spilt mine."  
"It was a drop!"  
Cora just shrugs her shoulders." Maybe you'll think about that the next time you want to sneak up on people.. DRACULA." She tossed over her shoulder before leaving him in the kitchen. 

………  
Richard watched his wife from over the top of his news paper,pace from the window in the living room to back to the brown leather sofa,Every time she heard a noise from outside. Her long chestnut hair was pinned half up the strands that were loose flowed down surpassing her shoulders, she wore a deep violet knitted sweater paired with black dress slacks as she toyed with the pearls that he bought her for their anniversary that hung around her neck.

"My love why don't you come sit for a few minutes I'm sure they'll be here soon."Placing the paper down he try's to coax his wife to sit. Cora just Ignores her husbands efforts she stays by the window waiting. A few moments later she sees the front of a black suv pull up the driveway. Cora's face lights up "They're here Richard!"she shouted as she practically ran to the front door to let them in.

"You see, what did I tell you." Richard says as he snakes one arm around her.

"Oh hush." Cora taps him on his chest "be a dear and go help them with the bags." 

"As you wish my love." He gives her a smile and a quick peck on the forehead before pulling on his grey wool coat. He was trekking his way through the snow covered driveway over to the girls when a little four year old came running. 

"GRANDPA!" She shouts and she leaps into his arms throwing him a little off balance as he catches her. 

"Anastasia! My little jelly bean, you've gotten so big let me take a look at you?" Leaning back to get a better look. She straightens out to the best of her ability, fixing her long blonde braided pigtails that are tied off with pink ribbons,her aquamarine eyes starring at him waiting for approval. 

"Ah yes jelly bean I think you've grown three whole inches since I've seen you!" Richard said as he tapped her button nose that was slightly pink due to the cold. Anastasia's eyes grew wide and her little mouth went agape before shouting excitedly to her mother.

"mommy!mommy!grandpa said I grew THREE WHOLE INCHES!"

"Wow is that so!?" Mary-Margret asked her daughter slightly amused,as the pair reached her. She wore a cream colored pea coat with a red scarf that hung loosely around her neck and she traded her long brunette locks for a pixie cut that Fits her and brings out her green eyes. The two adults hug and exchange hello's. 

"Well Mary-Margret you're.." Richard started to say while taking in the pixie haired brunette's clearly swollen pregnant belly. 

"Huge!" Ruby interjects giving Richard a peck on the cheek. The long legged brunette came to stand with them handing over some of the bags. Her tight black leather jacket,black leggings made and thigh high boots make her attire more risqué compared to her sisters more conservative style. Mary-Margaret pouts gives a accusing look between the two. Richard backs up shaking his head 

"I was not going to say that, I was going to say glowing, radiant even." 

 

"She's huge," Ruby teased before giving her sister a tight hug. "but you're still beautiful." Turning to Richard giving a smile, "Anastasia why don't you come help me and mommy bring grandpa and grandma's gifts in,while grandpa helps Auntie Mulan with the rest of the bags." 

"OKAY!" She says a little bit more excited then she intended to as she wiggles down from Richards arms and over to the leggy long haired brunette.  
Richard made his way to the back of the suv, where he met the Asian beauty. 

"Hey Richard."She asked giving a warm smile and a hug,"Ruby sent you to to grab the bags didn't she?" Richard chuckles and gives a nod.  
"There's nothing much left but those two she said motioning to the to grocery bags. Richard grabs the two bags looking inside one and questions Mulan "Apples?"

"Yeah I thought we could convince Cora to make her famous apple turnovers for Christmas Eve." She answers as she slams the trunk close.

"Oh bless you," Richard groans as they made their way back "I knew you were my favorite." The let out in laughter making their way back.

……  
They find everyone in the kitchen around the island. Mary-Margret sitting drinking hot coca, watching Cora make brownie batter with Anastasia liking a spoon full and Ruby stealing some from the bowl. 

"Grandpa auntie Mulan I'm helping grandma make brownies you see!" Anastasia holds out her spoon with her face covered in chocolate.

"Mulan!"Wiping her hands on a towel and walking over, Cora gives her a tight squeeze once she places the grocery bags on the kitchen island.  
"Cora" Mulan lets out a little strangled. "Are we the first ones here?" Looking around she asks when Cora finally lets go of her. 

"Yes we are, and you thought we were going to be the last ones here." Ruby says as she shakes her head at her wife as she takes a few items out of the bag and placing them on the counter."I could have been sleeping," Ruby sticks out her bottom lip and lets out a sigh"and did you know Daniel is bringing HER with him." 

"Who? Regina?" Mulan knits her brows as she takes off her jacket exposing her new addition to her tattoos. It was a Phoenix rich in red and a deep orange coloring that took up her forearm. Catching the attention of Richard.  
"Whoa would you look at that Cora it's bloody brilliant," putting his arm out next to Mulan he asks if she could give him one.

"Absolutely not,Richard." Cora nips the question as soon as it came out placing Anastasia down and wipes her clean of any left over brownie mix. 

"Oi so it's alright for you to have one." He Huffs in annoyance.

Mary-Margaret nearly spits out her hot coca. As silence fell over the room waiting for Cora to deny the statement. Instead she shoots Richard a death glare before addressing her granddaughter and tells her to go in the living room and watch for her uncles.Richard swallows hard knowing he's going to pay for letting her little secret slip.Going back to making brownies Cora clears her throat.  
"So Ruby I take it as you don't care for this Regina?" She asks in her most regal tone acting as if nothing was just said typical Cora.

Ruby groans in annoyance. " You haven't met her yet?"taking a seat on a barstool"Mulan and I met her when we went to visit Daniel in October about the adoption lawyer friend he has, anyways we met up at there apartment and when she came home,she had this little freak out when Daniel moved the furniture around in the living room. She owns nothing but black or grey pant suits, I swear.And get this," Ruby leans in a little bit as if telling something absolutely scandalous "they don't even sleep in the same bed!"  
Cora raises her eyebrow surprised. Looking over to her husband who just knits his brow and shrugs.

"I'm sure she's not as bad as you say she is Ruby, and for Daniel to bring her there must be a reason." The ever so hopeful Mary-Margaret adds.When her phone rings "it's David" she says smiling before answering.

"Uncle Daniels here!" They hear a shout from the living room.  
As they all made there way to the living room window they saw a black Mercedes parked outside  
"Why aren't they getting out of the car?"  
............

"This is your family's cabin?" Regina asked Daniel knitting her brows in confusion.  
"Yes is there something wrong."  
Nodding her head enthusiastically pointing to the house.  
"That is not a cabin Daniel that is a mansion that they probably had to cut an entire rainforest to build." She states looking at the gorgeous two-story log home.  
Daniel just shakes his head while unbuckling his seat belt.  
"Come on it will be fine."  
Regina lost for words she shakes her head 'no'in protest motioning at the house as if she cant believe he would forget to mention that his family was rich.  
"You know they're probably watching is right now."he says leaning over her to pointing to a window.  
Giving a sigh she unbuckles her seat belt and they get out of the car.

………

"Daniel!" They all greet in unison at the door. Regina stood by as she watched the happy scene play out before her. Holding in her nerves as she mentally prepares herself meeting the rest of his family. Cora was curiously glaring at Regina when Daniel made the introductions  
"Regina this is my Mother Cora, my Father Richard, you've already met Ruby and Mulan in October, my sister Mary-Margaret.." Looking around Daniel stops for a second "where is David and Robin?" 

"David's working till Christmas Eve he should be home for Christmas and Robin's flight from London was delayed earlier but he should be here soon." Richard answered. Daniel gave an 'oh' before scooping up Anastasia giving her a few tosses in the air and turning to Regina.

"And this little munchkin right here is Anastasia Mary-Margaret's daughter." Regina gave a bright smile, coming closer but before she could say hello. Anastasia turned a sickly color green. 

"Mommy I don't fe-" and that was it Anastasia vomited right down Regina's pants suit and got a little in her sleek ebony poneytail. Regina's face drops eyeing the new shade of brown on her grey Armani blazer. Mary-Margaret turned bright red could not stop apologizing to Regina. Cora told Richard to grab a towel for Regina,before taking Anastasia from Daniel. Everything turned into complete utter commotion. Regina could hardly hear herself think.

"Dear I do hope that isn't an expensive blazer, Daniel should have told you that you could have wore casual clothing here." Cora said soothing her now crying granddaughter as she watches Regina try to take the stain out with a towel.  
Regina's cheeks flush a light pink as she looks at Cora "these are my casual clothes.." 

Cora gives a cunning smile as she calls for Ruby to come and show Regina to her room and to give her a change of her old clothes she has laying around up there. Ruby sighs before leading Regina up stairs to a guest bed room.

"You can stay in here this is the guest bedroom, since I know you and Daniel don't sleep in the same bed,"walking over to the window opening the pale blue curtain letting light into the off white colored room."what's that about anyways."

"I don't find why that's any of your business." Regina states matter of factly as she raises her perfectly arched brow and crosses her arms.

They glare at each other for a moment before Ruby rolls her eyes,pulling a few pieces of clothing from the wooden dresser and tosses it on the bed.  
" the bathrooms right there, you might want to take a shower and wash your hair you got a little throw up in it." She says pointing her hair and to the bathroom before closing the door, heading back downstairs.  
………

"Is she alright up there?" Daniel asked Ruby as she was coming down, but before she could answer she noticed some one coming through the front door.  
"Is who alright?" The person asked.  
Daniel turned around to see his little brother had come in giving a smile flashing his dimples. "Well don't just stand there looking like bloody idiots a simple hello would suffice." Giving a whistle before closing the door he let his dog jack trail in behind him.  
"Ah hello jack we've missed you" Daniel jest while bending over to pet the old chocolate lab. 

"Is that how you you feel you miss my dog more then you miss your own brother then?" Robin asked while holding something behind his back,"that really hurts you know," giving devilish smile continuing"well not as much as this." Robin says as he chucks the snow ball he was hiding at Daniel hitting him in the chest. Ruby toppled over hysterical laughing on the staircase.  
"Oh you think that's funny do you?" Daniel ask whilst opening the door scooping some snow into his hands.  
"You wouldn't dare!"  
Daniel just shrugs his shoulders looking at the ceiling, fake throwing it a couple of times before actually chucking it at her.Ruby ducks the snow ball and it lands right above her and hits the step Regina is standing on coming in contact with her feet. Freshly out of the shower her hair still wet and slightly curled, wearing a loose grey sweater that comes out low cut I the back the reveling her bare olive skin(clearly Ruby's)and skinny jeans with tears. Regina put on a tight smile as Daniel lets out a oops as he covered his mouth.  
"Who stopped the fun!?" Robin teased as he made his way back to the Fourier from the kitchen.  
Daniel motioned to the top of the stairs just above Ruby.  
Robin's sapphire blue eyes quickly came in contact with coffee colored ones.  
"Robin this is Regina." Robin let out a breath he didn't know he was holding in and with it came one word.  
Beautiful..


End file.
